picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Carl Barks (auteur)
Cet article traite de l'auteur et dessinateur. Pour le personnage de fiction, voir Carl Barks. |date de décès = 25 août 2000|lieu de décès = Grants Pass, Oregon, |âge au décès = 99|nationalité = |diplôme = |profession = Animateur de dessin animé, dessinateur, scénariste de bande dessinée|activité principale = |activités autres = |formation = |hommage = Disney Legend (1991)|ascendants = William Barks (père) Arminta Johnson Barks (mère)|conjoint = Pearl Turner (1921 - 1930) Clara Balken (1938 - 1951) Garé Barks (1954 - 1993)|descendant = Peggy Barks P. (fille) Dorothy Barks Gibson (fille)|famille = Barks, Williams Clyde Barks (frère)|code inducks = CB|signature = |style = }} siècle, un auteur digne de figurer aux côtés de ses autres « collègues » que sont Boccace, Cervantès, Goldoni, Dickens, Pirandello, et Chaplin.|Carlo Chendi à propos de Carl Barks.}} Carl Barks était un dessinateur et scénariste américain né le 27 mars 1901 à Merrill dans l'Oregon et décédé le 25 août 2000 à Grants Pass dans le même État. Employé par Western Publishing, un éditeur de comics américains pour Disney, il dessina pendant de nombreuses années des bandes dessinées mettant en scène le personnage de Donald Duck et ses proches. Mais il est surtout connu pour avoir considérablement enrichi l'univers de Donald Duck en créant, pour ne citer qu'eux : Balthazar Picsou, Daisy Duck, Gontran Bonheur, Géo Trouvetou, les Rapetou, Miss Tick, Archibald Gripsou, John Flairsou, ... Biographie En 1935, Carl Barks commence à vendre ses dessins à d'autres journaux que le Calgary Eye Opener. En novembre 1935, il apprend que Walt Disney recherche des dessinateurs d'animation. Il entre dans la compagnie plus d'un an après la création du personnage auquel il est le plus lié, Donald Duck créé en juin 1934. Ayant un caractère aussi colérique que Donald quand son travail est critiqué, Barks démissionne des studios Disney en 1942. Barks est engagé par l'éditeur de L'or des pirates,'' Western Publishing''. Pendant trois décennies, Barks ne cesse d'écrire et de dessiner autour du canard Donald. Il crée Balthazar Picsou, le canard le plus riche du monde en 1947 avec l'histoire Noël sur le mont Ours (Christmas on Bear Mountain), Gontran Bonheur le canard plus chanceux du monde, l'inventeur Géo Trouvetou, la sorcière Miss Tick, les Rapetou, l'organisation des Castors Juniors et le voisin Lagrogne. Jeunesse thumb|left|Carl (à gauche) à l'âge d'un an et demi en compagnie de son frère Clyde (à droite) alors âgé de trois ans, en 1902. Carl Barks est né le 27 mars 1901 dans l'État de l'Oregon aux États-Unis dans une famille de cultivateurs. Après un déménagement en 1908 pour se rapprocher d'une ville sur la voie ferrée, il découvre les marchés ruraux et reste impressionné par les cow-boys et leurs revolvers. Après un échec financier du père dans l'exploitation des légumes en Californie, la famille retourne en 1913 à Merrill. thumb|Un portrait de la [[famille Duck par Barks.]] De caractère solitaire et renfermé, plusieurs événements en 1916 vont conforter ces traits: la mort de sa mère, l'aggravation de problèmes d'audition et l'éloignement des écoles et collèges dans cet espace rural. Il est contraint d'abandonner ses études cette année-là. Il s'essaye alors à plusieurs emplois : fermier, bûcheron, gardien de mules et de vaches, imprimeur. Ce qu'il dira avoir retenu de ces années fut la capacité de résister avec ses collègues à tous les coups durs par l'humour. Carl Barks assure que cette partie de sa vie a beaucoup influencé ses futurs personnages de Donald Duck et Picsou. Donald est en effet un personnage qui passe de petits boulots en petits boulots sans succès, ou avec des succès extrêmement temporaires. Pour Picsou, d'après Barks, il a vécu dans sa jeunesse les mêmes problèmes que Donald, mais a réussi à s'en sortir par l'intelligence, la détermination et le travail. Picsou s'acharne à régler ses problèmes même si le résultat peut sembler futile. Autre similitude de Picsou avec son créateur : il apparaît souvent aussi mélancolique, introspectif et secret que lui. Un dessinateur au cours du siècle thumb|left|Carl Barks caricaturé par [[Daan Jippes.]]Barks se décide alors de faire d'un passe-temps son métier : dessiner. Il adore les comic strips publiés dans les journaux, en particulier ceux signés Winsor McCay (connu pour Little Nemo) et Frederick Burr Opper (Happy Hooligan). Quelques leçons par correspondance interrompues à cause de ses emplois précaires lui furent utiles pour commencer à dépasser le stade d'amateur. Il épouse en 1921 Pearle Turner dont il a deux filles, Peggy et Dorothy, et dont il divorce en 1930. Il retourne en 1933 à Merril dans la ferme paternelle et échoue à nouveau à lancer une carrière de fermier. Entre les petits boulots, il continue à essayer de vendre ses dessins aux journaux, et finit par réussir dans le magazine Judge et le quotidien Calgary Eye Opener dont les bureaux sont à Minneapolis (Minnesota) où il emménage et rencontre sa deuxième femme, Clara Balken (épousée en 1938). [[Fichier:Bba1.jpg|thumb|Dessin de femme de ménage réalisé par Barks en 1928 pour Calgray Eye Opener.]]En 1935, il commence à vendre ses dessins à d'autres journaux que le Calgary Eye Opener. En novembre 1935, il apprend que Walt Disney recherche des dessinateurs d'animation. Il entre dans la compagnie plus d'un an après la création du personnage auquel il est le plus lié, Donald Duck créé en juin 1934. Il déménage à Los Angeles et commence comme intervalliste : il dessine tous les dessins répétitifs nécessaires pour créer l'animation. En 1936, ses qualités lui permettent d'atteindre le département des scénarios, où son imagination peut déborder efficacement. En 1937, Donald Duck devient le héros unique de ses aventures cinématographiques. Il ne sert plus de faire-valoir à Mickey Mouse. Barks se contente au début de fournir quelques pistes d'histoires, puis obtient le droit d'écrire ses propres histoires. Il figure entre autres au générique de Les Neveux de Donald (Donald's Nephews, 1938), Le Cousin Gus (Donald's Cousin Gus, 1939), Timber en 1941 (« Timber » est le cri des bûcherons quand un arbre chute), The Vanishing Private, 1942 (un des épisodes de propagande de Donald soldat, « private » - ou « simple soldat » - dans l'armée américaine) et The Plastics Inventor (1944). Il soumet également quelques idées de gags pour les bandes quotidiennes Donald. Il s'agit de ses premières contributions en bandes dessinées Disney.[[Fichier:9780944599204.jpg|thumb|left|216px|Couverture de Donald et le secret du pirate !.]] Ayant un caractère aussi colérique que Donald quand son travail est critiqué, Barks démissionne des studios Disney en 1942. Juste avant, il dessine avec Jack Hannah le premier album de Donald (comic book) sur un scénario de Bob Karp : Donald et le secret du pirate ! (Donald Duck Find Pirate Gold). Le thème de la chasse au trésor par Donald et ses neveux est lancé. Barks est engagé par l'éditeur de Donald et le secret du pirate !, Western Publishing. Contrairement à son souhait de travailler sur des personnages créés par lui, on l'assigne aux histoires de Donald Duck, mais il obtient de travailler seul histoires et dessins. La première des cinq cent histoires de Barks pour Western Publishing sera The Victory Garden (10 pages, avril 1943) dans laquelle Donald tente de protéger son jardin de corbeaux. Pendant trois décennies, Barks ne cesse d'écrire et de dessiner autour du canard Donald. Il crée Picsou le canard le plus riche du monde en 1947 avec l'histoire'' Noël sur le mont Ours'' (Christmas on Bear Mountain), Gontran Bonheur le canard plus chanceux du monde, l'inventeur Géo Trouvetou (cousin de Gontran et Donald), la sorcière Miss Tick, les Rapetou, l'organisation des Castors Juniors et le voisin Lagrogne. Bien que les histoires sous licence Disney paraissent sans le nom de l'auteur, et juste un numéro de série, les lecteurs remarquent qu'un même auteur réalise de nombreuses et populaires histoires de canards. Ils l'appellent « Good Duck Artist », avant qu'il ne sorte de l'anonymat : Carl Barks. Ce qui plut (et plaît encore dans ses histoires rééditées régulièrement) est l'humour omniprésent, des dessins en ligne claire tournés vers l'action. thumb|[[Don Rosa et Carl Barks.]] Divorcé de sa deuxième femme en 1951, Barks épouse en 1954 Margaret « Garé » Wynnfred, artiste paysagère. Elle meurt en 1993. Retraité en 1966, Barks obtient l'autorisation exceptionnelle de Disney de peindre des tableaux à l'huile représentant ses personnages. Face au succès de ses peintures et de ses histoires, il restait souvent modeste en disant qu'il avait ce métier pour gagner de quoi vivre, rien de plus. Il sera sollicité à sortir brièvement de sa retraite pour écrire des aventures des Castors Juniors ainsi que quelques autres aventures de Donald et Picsou. thumb|left|La tombe de Carl Barks En 1994, âgé de 93 ans, il décide de faire un long voyage en Europe afin de rencontrer les nombreux fans des canards qu'il a créé. Carl Barks est décédé à 99 ans, le 25 août 2000, d'une leucémie. thumb|Dédicace de Don Rosa pour les quatre-vingts-dix ans de Carl Barks. En coulisses Œuvres Quelques histoires de Barks parmi les plus mémorables Sans compter les gags, Barks a créé plus de quatre cent cinquante histoires, dont la quasi totalité est publiée en France. Auteur prolifique, voici une liste non-exhaustive de son œuvre : *Donald et le trésor du pirate, Donald Duck finds Pirate gold, sa première histoire en BD. *''Noël sur le mont Ours, ''Christmas on Bear Moutain, décembre 1947 (première apparition de Picsou). *''Le Secret du vieux château, ''The Old Castle's Secret, juin 1948 (première grande chasse au trésor avec Picsou). *''Bombie le zombie, ''Voodoo Hoodoo, 1949. *''Perdus dans les Andes !, ''Lost in the Andes, avril 1949 (avec les fameux œufs carrés). *''La Lettre du père Noël, ''Letter to Santa, novembre 1949. *''Périple perse, ''In Ancient Persia, mai 1950. *''Le temps des vacances, ''Vacation Time, juillet 1950. *''Retour en Californie, ''In Old California !, mai 1951. *''Noël pour Pauvreville, ''A Christmas for Shacktown, ''janvier 1952. *Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., ''Only a Poor Old Man, mars 1952 (première histoire dont Picsou est le héros). *''Le casque d'or, ''The Golden Helmet, juillet 1952. *''Retour au Klondike, ''Back to the Klondike, mars 1953 (histoire évoquant le passé de Picsou). *''Arnach McChicane, ''The Horseradish Story, septembre 1953. *''Les Mystères de l'Atlantide, ''The Secret of Atlantis, mars 1954. *''Des capsules pour Tralla La, ''Tralla La, juin 1954. *''La pierre philosophale, ''The Fabulous Philosopher's Stone, juin 1955. *''À la recherche de la Toison d'or, ''The Golden Fleecing, décembre 1955. *''Picsou contre Gripsou, ''The Second-richest Duck, septembre 1956. *''La Ville aux toits d'or, ''City of Golden Roofs, décembre 1957. *''Un puits de dollars, ''The Money Well, mars 1958. *''Le champion de la fortune, ''The Money Champ, septembre 1959. *''Au Nord du Yukon, ''North of the Yukon, septembre 1965. *''Le Journal de Daisy'', Daisy Duck's Diary, bien que Barks en signe seulement le dessin. * La couverture de Oncle Picsou : la Fortune sourit aux audacieux de 1981 qui n'est mémorable que parce qu'il s'agit d'un de ses derniers dessins pour Disney. Liste des histoires de Barks Cet index est initialement tiré de la base Inducks (voir liens externes). Les histoires sont classées dans l'ordre chronologique de première parution. Les gags (une page) ne sont pas pris en compte. Suite à une erreur interne, toutes les histoires ne sont pas présentées, excusez-nous pour ce désagrément. Abréviations : JM (Le Journal de Mickey), PM (Picsou Magazine), DDD (La Dynastie Donald Duck), MP (Mickey Parade), WDC (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories). Principaux films *''De l'autre côté du miroir'' (animation, 1936) *''Don Donald'' (scénario, 1937) *''Inventions modernes'' (scénario, 1937) *''L'Entreprenant M. Duck'' (scénario, 1940) Personnages créés par Barks *Lagrogne (Mr. Jones), voisin de Donald (1943) *Balthazar Picsou (Scrooge McDuck et surnommé Uncle Scrooge, 1947) *Gontran Bonheur (Gladstone Gander, 1948) *Les Castors Juniors (Junior Woodchucks, 1950) *Les Rapetou (The Beagle Boys, 1951) *Géo Trouvetou (Gyro Gearloose, 1952) *Lili, Lulu et Zizi (April, May, June, 1953) *Goldie O'Gilt (idem, 1953) *Archibald Gripsou (Flintheart Glomgold, 1956) *Filament (Little Helper, 1956) *Gracié Rapetou (Grandpa Beagle, 1957) *Crésus Flairsou (John D. Rockerduck, 1961) *Miss Tick (Magica de Spell, 1961) Il faut ajouter que Barks est le co-créateur de Gus Glouton en 1939 ainsi que de Daisy Duck en 1940 (qu'il n'a jamais aimée et dont il ne revendiquait pas la paternité) qui sont tous d'abord apparus dans les dessins animés. Il est également le créateur de Donaldville. Méthode de travail Dans un entretien réalisé en 1977, Carlo Chendi demande à Carl Barks comment ses histoires prenaient naissance. Voici la réponse de l'Homme des Canards : Son héritage thumb|Carl Barks avec [[Donald Duck dans l'histoire-hommage de Giorgio Cavazzano, Le Maître des canards.]]Les histoires de Carl Barks ont permis d'assurer la popularité de Donald Duck et des autres personnages de Donaldville dans de nombreux pays. Elles dépassent ainsi en notoriété celles de Mickey Mouse, personnage fétiche de Disney, en Scandinavie. Les dessinateurs européens de la branche italienne des éditions Disney ont utilisé le cadre laissé par Barks en modernisant le décor. Le personnage de Flairsou a été utilisé comme ennemi principal de Picsou, alors que son créateur Barks l'avait employé dans une seule histoire. C'est Barks qui a incité à la création par Romano Scarpa de Brigitte McBridge, une opportuniste folle amoureuse du « canard le plus riche du monde ». À partir de la fin des années 1980, un dessinateur américain, Don Rosa a décidé de créer des histoires de Donald et Picsou qui se veulent dans la continuité de l'univers de Carl Barks (au point de les placer chronologiquement dans les années où Carl Barks travaillait, c'est-à-dire avant 1967). À partir des indices dispersés dans l'œuvre de Barks, Don Rosa dessina La Jeunesse de Picsou. Évolution du style de dessin de Donald Duck Le style de dessin de Carl Barks, pour notamment dessiner Donald Duck, changea au cours des années, le dessin devenant à chaque fois plus précis, plus assuré. Ducgb01.jpg| Duc195401.jpg|1942 Udv195508.jpg|1946 Udvsh14.jpg|1948 Duc195304.jpg|1950 Duc195603.jpg|1952 Udv197638.jpg|1958 Duc196026a.jpg|1959 Duc196603.jpg|1965 Voir aussi Bibliographie *Michael Barrier, Carl Barks and the Art of Comic Book, États-Unis, 1981 (fiche sur Inducks). Le livre se compose d'une biographie et d'une étude de l'œuvre de Barks, et d'une bibliographie très fouillée. *Donald Ault, Carl Barks Conversations, University Press of Mississippi, Jackson (Mississippi), 2003, (fiche sur Inducks). Ault, professeur d'anglais de l'université de Floride a compilé plusieurs entretiens que Barks a eu avec différents intervenants entre 1962 et 2000. *Thomas Andreae, Carl Barks and the Disney Comic Book, University Press of Mississippi, 2006, ISBN 1578068584. * Entretien Carl Barks par Erik Svane, SWOF n 27, Printemps 1999, p US6-10, suivi de nombreux articles (Sur les traces de Carl Barks, Les canards les plus humains de la bande dessinée, Disney enfantin ?). Lien interne *Projet Carl Barks sur le wiki. Liens externes *Base I.N.D.U.C.K.S : Carl Barks *Biographie et citations Carl Barks par Erik Svane. * Duckstories (base de données sur les histoires et les personnages de Carl Barks et Keno Don Rosa). *Carl Barks sur ΚΟΜΙΞ Wiki. *Carl Barks sur Wikipédia. el:Καρλ Μπαρκς it:Carl Barks sv:Carl Barks en:Carl Barks Catégorie:Dessinateur Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Scénariste de dessin animé Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité décédée Catégorie:Famille Barks Catégorie:Personnalité introduite aux Disney Legends Catégorie:Personnalité masculine Catégorie:Famille Williams Catégorie:Animateur Catégorie:Personnalité née en 1901 Catégorie:Personnalité décédée en 2000